


Tossed (Game Grumps x Reader)

by miss_bia



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dan and Arin get jealous bc reader thinks Matt is cute, Divorce, F/M, Flirty Danny bc Danny, Flirty Ross bc Ross, Multi, Reader has an angsty past, Reader is also conveniently a freelance editor bc plot, Reader is weird about Ross bc she knows he's married, Reader thinks Matt is cute because he is okay fight me i stg, Sad Arin :(, Swearing, a whole fluff fest, idk maybe smut who knows, mentions of cheating, reader is socially awkward, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bia/pseuds/miss_bia
Summary: A divorce between a power couple and newly found friendships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER WANT ARIN AND SUZY TO GET DIVORCED AND I HOPE THEY NEVER DO BUT I SEE A BIG OL LACK OF ARIN FICS AND THERE NEEDS TO BE ONE

"Y/N, I really, really, really need you to take care of him,” my best friend, Robin, said.

“Robbi, listen to me! I don’t even know this guy’s name! Why do you even need to take care of him?’ I asked, making a face of confusion and frustration even though she couldn’t see me.

“His name is Arin. His wife divorced him and he’s really hung up over it, he can barely take care of himself,” she said. I pursed my lips. I can empathize.

I sighed and as I said, “Okay, fine,” she whooped happily. She had to go back to her hometown for a few weeks for a family emergency and she needed someone to take care of him. And she wanted me to do it. “I’ll pack my stuff.”

“I love you so, so much!” she yelled, and I had to pull the phone away from my ear so I wouldn’t go deaf.

“I love you too. Text me the directions, I’ll be over as soon as possible.” We said our goodbyes and I packed what I needed. Clothes, snacks, my favorite blanket, toiletries and shower stuff, electronic stuff. Everything I thought I might need for the next few weeks of my life.

I can’t imagine what this guy’s gonna’ be like, considering I have to babysit him because his wife left him. I hope he’s not all broken. That would be a pain in the ass. I checked my phone again for directions once I was finished packing, putting them into Google Maps and heading off on my way.

Once I got there Robin was sitting on the porch. There was a guy sitting next to her. That was probably Arin. He had a man bun.

I walked up and Robin jumped out of her chair and sprinted towards me with a speed an Olympic gold medalist would be envious of. She grabbed me by my upper arms and started talking, and I couldn’t even process what she was saying. I wasn’t looking at her. I was looking at Arin.

He was coming down the steps at a slow pace, and he was wearing a Sailor Moon shirt with joggers and mismatched socks. He had his hands in his pockets, but I could tell from the way he looked that he was still wearing his wedding ring.

Just as he got close enough I could barely see him from behind Robin’s bouncy, blonde hair, Robbi let go of my arms and was walking towards my car and I heard her yelling, ‘Hello? I said, give me your keys, I’ll get your bags.” She had drawn out the ‘O’ in hello, and I realized I had been spaced out for longer than I thought.

I took the keys out of my hoodie pocket and tossed them to her, then bringing my right hand up to chew on my thumbnail. Great first impression, numbnut. 

I blinked hard and turned back to Arin, who was standing directly in front of me. I jumped backward a bit in shock. He was really tall compared to me. Had to be at least 6 foot. I had to tilt my head back a little to look at him in the face.

He had a pointy nose and a beard, and there was a blonde streak in the midst of his reddish-brown hair. He had dark brown eyes that made me feel like I was looking over the lip of a mug full of espresso. His eyebrows looked like they were raised, but the rest of him looked so relaxed I couldn’t tell if they were.

“Hi,” he said, looking me up and down as if he was scanning me with Terminator vision.

He spoke with a deep, nonchalant voice and his lips moved almost lazily, and, though I wasn’t paying full attention to what i was saying, I could tell his words were slurring together slightly.

I attempted to piece together what he was saying with the few words I seemed to be able to hear, “Sorry… do this, I tried… Robin, I could, myself. She.... me.” An apology for having to take care of him.

I half-smiled but took a step and a half backwards. He blinked hard at me as I made direct eye contact with him.

Just then, I was snapped out of my trance as I felt Robbi push past me, my bookbag slung over her shoulder and my rolling suitcase in her clutch. She also had my messenger bag across her body, and I moved my hand to the strap of my purse to make sure it was still there.

I pressed my lips together and followed her into the house. It was a pretty decent sized house considering there’s only one person living in it. It was also cold and a little dirty. There was cups all over the coffee table in the living room as well as bowls and a few remotes and controllers, and there were pillows and blankets all over the couch.

Everything else was pretty much clean except that area, and I guessed that’s where he spent most of his time. I bet that the bedroom would be fairly dirty, but since he seemed to only sleep in there and spend the rest of his time in the living room I don’t think it would actually be that bad.

In the living room there was a gigantic TV and too many game consoles to count, and one of the walls had shelves upon shelves of games. It was insane.

Robbi showed me the room I would be staying in, but that if it got really bad I might have to sleep in the same room as him to make sure he was okay. I nodded, but in my head all I could think about was how odd that was. What would he do? Surely he wouldn’t try to commit suicide. Maybe she’s just paranoid.

She told me to get comfortable, since I’d spend a lot of time there. There was food in the house, and I could shower and brush my teeth and stuff. Free of charge. It sounded better than being at my own apartment, anyway. 

I was recently laid off of my job and money was tough to scrounge up. I was just doing small editing jobs for local film-makers and small movie producers. It was enough to pay rent and buy myself take out every night, but I couldn’t live like that for the rest of my life. I might have a family one day, and $400-$500 dollars a gig isn’t going to cut it. Maybe if I save up for a year and be homeless and starving. (I don’t want to do that)

Anyway, Robbi spent the last of her time in LA with the both of us, trying to force us into breaking the ice and getting comfortable with each other. It was hard, though. He didn’t seem very talkative and I don’t get talkative unless someone gets me talking. I’m an extrovert, but it’s hard for me to unleash my full personality in front of people I don’t really know.

I better learn more about him pretty quick though. I don’t want these next two weeks to be awkward.

When Robbi left Arin and I were in the living room, and he was playing Super Mario Galaxy. I was just watching him and eating some of the pizza we ordered. Neither of us were talking. Other than the occasional mumble under his breath about how hard the level was. I decided I need to say something. 

“So, I’m guessing you play games a lot?” I asked, looking over at him. His face was contorted in concentration as he finally got past the part he’d been struggling at.

“Yeah. I actually, uh, I have a show on Youtube. Me and my friend Dan, we play games and people watch us play them for some reason,” he said, and I laughed a little.

“I can imagine that could help with loneliness. Feels like you’re with someone,” I said, shrugging and looking down at the pizza on my plate. “You guys wouldn’t happen to need an editor, would you?”

I could feel his eyes on me, but I wasn’t looking at him. I was looking at the screen, which had the legendary red-overalled hero I had known for so long standing on some weird tropical planet. 

“Yeah, actually. Why?” he asked, and I told him about me being laid off of my job recently, and that I’ve been doing freelance editing for a long time. “Well, if you have anything to show me of what you can do I might be able to consider hiring you.”

I proceeded to dig my laptop out of my bag and pull up a few different short films and videos that I had edited to show to him. He was mostly quiet while watching them, only making slight noises of recognition at particularly impressive parts. I wasn’t the best editor, but I was pretty damn good at what I did. 

The last one I showed him was probably my best work, as it was an editing job for some Youtuber that wanted particularly complicated editing with different animations, cuts, and the like. He seemed to recognize the video.

“Wait, you edited this video?” he asked, looking towards me as I bit on my thumbnail in anticipation. I nodded sheepishly, and I felt my face heat up. He seemed impressed with what I could do, but before he could say anything further about it my phone started ringing and I went out onto the porch to answer it. It was from Robin, and there was no way I was going to pass up the opportunity to escape the awkward mess I was in with Arin.

The call just turned out to be her checking up on us, making sure we were doing okay together. I wasn’t exactly sure why she was so worried; he seemed perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Whenever I asked why she was so intent on making sure he wasn’t alone, she dodged the question and changed the topic as quickly as she could. This was very unlike her to do, as she usually went on and on about things as long as you got her talking. This slightly worried me, but I was able to deal with it. 

When I went back inside the house Arin was also on the phone, pacing around the living room. I didn’t want to intrude on whatever he was doing in case it was important so I ducked into the kitchen, deciding I could busy myself with finding something to drink. 

I started rummaging through the fridge, settling on a bottle of Diet Coke. I leaned against thee counter and drank it until I heard him stop talking and walking, then allowing myself to waltz back into the living room.

He looked over at me and said, “That was my, uh… superior, he said we could interview you properly if you’re serious about taking the job.” My eyes widened and my mouth drew out into a grin. I can’t believe finding a new job could even be this easy. “I told him that you edited that one video, Entering, and he was really impressed. The people at the office, they love that video.”

I felt proud of myself. This guy seemed genuinely surprised at my ‘talent’ (I’m really just a geek for computer stuff, so I’ve been messing around with this stuff for a while) and it made me feel good. He also said that he was on the phone with his ‘superior,’ meaning this guy is a boss at a workplace, not just a worker. 

“So, um, anyways… what exactly would this job entail? Just cutting up gameplay?” He seemed to ponder my question for a moment, and then replied with, “Yeah, mostly, we don’t typically do live action stuff but we do sometimes.”

I just nodded at this.

I sat back down onto the couch, looking at the TV screen where Arin had paused his game. The little red-clad man was mid-jump in the air, and Arin had abandoned the controller on the coffee table. He sat back down next to me, picking up the controller and resuming the game. Mario quickly fell back down from where he had been floating, and I heard Arin mumble a swear word as his character fell off a high up platform.

Somehow you recognized this as something that probably happened a lot on his show, and that was probably something people also liked about the show. Not just watching to make themselves feel less alone, also because there is quite a bit of humor in watching someone be undeniably shitty at something. Although Arin didn’t seem like he was bad at video games, it was hard to believe that he was great.

We didn’t really talk much after that; I just ended up watching him play the game for a few more hours until I found myself dozing off on the couch. It had been a pretty long day, and the background noise was nice (despite Arin bursting out in anger at his failures every once in awhile).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! And, to those who don't celebrate it, I hope you have a good day.

I woke up around 9 the next morning to Arin making noise in the kitchen. It sounded like something hitting the floor and then him saying a pretty prominent “fuck,” and this obviously alarmed me. I immediately threw off the blanket that I didn’t recall having on my body when I fell asleep, rushing in to where I heard the noise. I saw Arin standing in the kitchen with a pan sitting in the middle of the floor. There wasn’t any food anywhere, and a cupboard was standing open.

“I dropped the pan,” he said, shame in his voice. I couldn’t help but laugh. He seemed so disappointed in himself, as he just stared at the piece of metal that was sitting on the kitchen tile. I picked it up for him and placed it on the counter, looking at him. He was smiling slightly, but probably just at how amusing I seemed to find it.

“What’s so funny about it?” he asked, humor evident in his deep voice. 

I shrugged. “Loopy from being tired, I guess.” He just nodded back, the small grin that was on his face quickly melting back into his resting face. He turned his back to me and dusted off the pan, placing it on the stove and resuming what I assumed he was going to do before he dropped it. 

I sighed internally and walked back out into the living room. Immediately after I sat down I heard Arin yell, “Yo, do you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?” I simply replied with a ‘sure.’

I opened up my laptop again, which was sitting on the coffee table where it had been discarded last night. I didn’t really know what I was doing, but before I knew it I had opened up Stardew Valley and was silently working on watering my crops. I was bored, but I didn’t want to bother Arin. He was making breakfast for us, and I didn’t want to be rude. He was already being nice enough by offering his hospitality. 

Sure enough, after about 15 minutes Arin walked in with two plates piled with pancakes and a bottle of syrup pinned between his jaw and his shoulder. I cleared off a space on the table and he set them down, handing me a fork. I thanked him and quickly started eating (but not before pouring an excessive amount of syrup on them). 

He watched in awe as I hastily forked down the pancakes, which were surprisingly delicious. After about 5-10 minutes I set down my empty plate, leaning back and patting my stomach. “That was really good, thanks,” I said, looking over at him. He was about halfway through his own plate, and he didn’t seem like he was in a rush. I took a drink from the glass of water I had on the table from last night, and a belch emitted from my stomach after I set it back down.

“Nice,” he chuckled, looking back down at his plate with a grin on his face. He has a nice smile. Very toothy.

“So, uh, what’s on the agenda for today?” I asked. Robin never really specified what exactly I would be doing with him everyday. I assumed he must still be working, but what precisely he did was still a mystery to me. Surely he doesn’t live off of Youtube? I have no idea how that stuff really works though, so I guess he could be a millionaire for all I know.

There was a brief moment of silence before he answered, “You wouldn’t mind coming to the office with me, would you? I don’t know if you have anything of your own to do; Robin usually just dropped me off and she would go to her own job.”

I didn’t exactly want to answer. I didn’t have anything else to do, but this would obviously be an office full of people that I didn’t know. I just met Arin yesterday, so it’s not like I could go to someone that made me comfortable if I got too anxious.

But, on the other hand, what else could I do? I didn’t want to just hang around his house all day, alone, and it would be pretty stupid to just go back to my apartment since I have no clue when he would get back from work. The more I thought about it, the more I came to the realization that I essentially had no other choice that would be productive in any way.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. I don’t have much else to do,” I replied. I didn’t want to say that I didn’t have anything to do. That would just sound sad. He nodded, and I grabbed my bag so I could fill it with what I could bring.

I packed my bookbag with the few belongings that I might need, waiting for Arin by the door. We decided that it would be most convenient for us to just share his car. 

On the ride to his office, he told me about some of the people that would be there. He said that everyone he worked with were his close friends, and that idea comforted me slightly. If this wasn’t a Michael Scott sort of thing, that would mean that the environment would be friendly and more open rather than a cold, boring office filled with people that only showed up because they had to. He also told me about the office and the renovations they’d done to it and how “cool” it was. 

When we arrived he led me into the building, and into the office. My eyes were immediately met with people sitting at their desks and conversing with each other over their computer monitors. But Arin didn’t stop here. After saying a hello and briefly introducing me to the strangers in front of me, he led me through a hallway full of shelves with Amiibo and Skylanders figurines. This then led me to another room full of even more people sitting closely together, mostly with laptops sitting on tables rather than full on desktop computers on huge desks.

Arin then introduced me to these people, and led me to a lounge area connected to this room. He told me that this would be where I could spend most of my time if I didn’t feel like wandering about, and then pointed me in the direction of the kitchen if I got hungry. After that he disappeared into the hallway we’d already walked through, and I was left in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people.

Robbi was friends with these people and I’d heard stories about them, but I didn’t have names matched to faces and, honestly, I didn’t pay too close attention to her stories anyway. 

A few of the people sitting there were looking at me, so I opted to take out my laptop and headphones. I started playing the Binding of Isaac just to pass the time and before I knew it I had gotten near the end of the game, ultimately getting killed by a mini boss. I let out a sigh and pushed off my headphones, looking around.

No one was paying much attention to me, with the exception of a man with a head of long, curly hair that kept stealing glances of me every once in awhile. I closed my laptop and left it on the couch that I had been sitting on, walking into the kitchen to try and find something to snack on.

When I got there, though, someone else was already occupying the space. Normally, this would be enough reason to prompt a quick escape but before I had the chance the person already turned to look at me. 

It was a man, probably around my age, with striking blue eyes and very prominent cheekbones. He had light brown hair and I also noticed him wearing an Undertale shirt under an open hoodie. He was holding a water bottle and I saw a wedding band gleaming on his ring finger. There was a container of what looked like mac n’ cheese spinning around in the microwave.

He seemed to be scanning me with Terminator vision, just as Arin had, and I awkwardly shuffled to the fridge. I tried to ignore his gaze as I searched for something to drink. There was a lot of La Croix and a lack of pretty much anything else I would want to drink, so I reluctantly grabbed a can of the mango flavor as it seemed like it would be the least disgusting.

“Ew, you drink that stuff?” I heard the man ask, and I immediately whipped back around to look at him. He seemed genuinely disgusted by the drink, and I can’t blame him.

“No, I’m not particularly fond of it but there isn’t much else to drink,” I replied. I pulled up the tab and took a small sip, my mouth rejecting the taste but I managed to keep it in. I hate La Croix. Well, hate is a strong word. I dislike La Croix.

“I see,” he said, “So, uh, who are you? I don’t recognize you.” 

“My name is Y/N, I’m here with Arin,” I answered, looking down at my can before back at him. He had a puzzled look on his face. “I’m staying with him while Robin’s out of town,” I clarified. He tilted his head back in understanding.

“Ah, I’ve heard her talk about you. Now I finally have a face to the name, and a pretty one at that,” he said. I blushed and started to feel slightly uncomfortable, but thanked him anyway. He’s married, right? Maybe he’s just being friendly. “I’m Ross, by the way.”

“I’ve heard her talk about you, too.” He is the married one. His wife’s name is Holly.

“Good things, I hope?” he asked jokingly.

“Not necessarily. She said that you have your good moments, but that you’re somewhat of a sadist,” I replied, and he chuckled. He’s not denying it. That’s uncomfortable. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna’ get back to work. Snacks are in there if you want them,” he pointed towards a set of cupboards over top of a counter and I nodded, then he left.

I immediately started looking through what they had and found a lot of crap I didn’t want, but near the back of one of the shelves I found a box of Hostess cupcakes. Jackpot. But, no matter how hard I tried I was completely unable to reach them. The box is very high up. I wasn’t about to climb on top of their nice counters and the only furniture I could stand on were wobbly bar stools that I bet would probably give me some sort of injury if I attempted to use.

So I walked out into a part of the office and sheepishly asked, “Can someone help me reach something?” A few people looked up at me but the guy with the curly hair immediately stood up and jogged towards me. He was tall. He could definitely help.

I walked to the kitchen with him in tow and pointed at the box of cupcakes that I would hopefully be able to shove in my gob sometime soon. He picked out of the cupboard with ease, and looked inside. He bit his lip and looked down at me with pity.

“What?” I asked, standing on my tiptoes to try and look inside the box. Please do not tell me there aren’t any left.

“There’s none left,” he said, turning the box upside down. I blinked and took the box out of his hand, looking inside as if the cupcakes would magically reappear.

“Who the fuck just puts an empty box back?” I asked. He shrugged. I sighed and threw the box in the trash can, shuffling back over to the cupboard to see if there was anything else hiding from me.

“We can walk to go get another box if you want. There’s a store, like, a block away,” the man said, putting his hands in his pockets. I looked at him and smiled.

“There’s nothing I want more,” I said, and he chuckled.

“I’m Dan, by the way,” he said. I shook his hand.

“My name is-” “Y/N,” he interrupted, nodding. I smiled again.

There was an awkward moment of silence, and I took this time to look at him fully. He was wearing a Def Leppard shirt and a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, along with a pair of gigantic shoes. He had a bit of stubble on his face and a dimpled chin, and his hair was very messy. Though, thinking about it, I doubted that it was very easy to take care of.

After a few words about getting our things, we walked out of the kitchen and I went to go grab my wallet, my phone, and my jacket that I had left on the couch, and he went in the opposite direction to get something. I walked through the office to where the exit was to find Dan standing next to the door while putting on a jacket, talking to someone in a separate room.

When I looked into the room Arin was sitting at a desk, talking to Dan about something that I wasn’t paying attention to. He glanced at me and waved, quickly looking back at Dan. I backed away from the doorway, waiting patiently for Dan. When he was done talking to Arin we walked out of the office and to the store.

When we got there I grabbed a box from one of the aisles and quickly purchased it, trying to avoid anything awkward that might happen. We walked back to the office in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other. When we entered the office Arin was not in his office and talking to someone sitting at one of the desks. 

The sound of the door opening caught their attention and everyone in the room looked at Dan and I simultaneously. After realizing it was just us, everyone returned to what they were doing and Dan walked back to the section of the office where he had previously been. Arin walked back into his office and I followed, offering him a cupcake.

He looked at the box in my hands, which I’d already opened, and said, “I really shouldn’t. But, fuck it, I will.” He took one out and unwrapped it, sitting in his desk chair as he took a bite. I walked up behind him and looked at his computer screens, not seeing anything that peaked my interest. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Some jackass left an empty box in the cupboard in the kitchen.” Arin laughed at this, and I said that I’d see him later.

I headed back to the lounge area where I’d been previously and sat back down, picking my laptop back up and starting another round of BoI. I didn’t have anything else to do.


End file.
